


You’re mine and I’m yours forever!!

by Keets_K



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Aman gets sick, Aman is scared of injections, Banter, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kartik is such a sweetheart, Kartik is worried as hell, M/M, Romance, Two idiots missing each other, cuteness overloaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keets_K/pseuds/Keets_K
Summary: I'm damn sure that you guys can easily guess what the story is about by just looking at the tags itself!Well if not...Its nothing but a cute fic about how kartik cares for aman when he gets sick.Hope so it's cute..or don't know whether I'm exaggerating it🙃
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	You’re mine and I’m yours forever!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is just another fic for this cute fandom! Hope you all like it!!

It was a beautiful morning until Kartik came to know that Aman was missing. He was shit scared and started to search for Aman everywhere. But all he found was a sticky note in the fridge saying:

**_Good morning Kartik!!_ **

**_I'm extremely sorry for leaving to office without even telling you. I have an important meeting today, so left early. Yeah, I too know its Sunday but no mercy for me here, so I had to go and I tried waking you but you were asleep. Didn't want to disturb you, so left this note for you! Love you!! See you in the evening!!_ **

**_Aman_ **

Reading that cute little note from Aman, Kartik was grinning like an idiot!

It's Sunday but his baby left him all alone letting him to suffer in this terrible weather!!

Yup!! It's so chilly out there and Kartik not getting his daily dose of cuddles from his baby.

What a worst combo...right?

Then Kartik finally woke up from his slumber and decided to get freshen up. After getting ready, he made some breakfast to have.

It’s a known fact that kartik is a terrible cook…but still he did prepare something, not without creating a mess…huh…he can never do that..he used up all the stuffs available to cook a simple breakfast…just for having it himself!

Kartik was totally blank the whole day without knowing what to be done to make it to evening. There were neither good programmes nor good movies in TV. He didn't know what to do, to pass the time.

After so many struggles he finally found a way to pass the time.

Yes! You're right...it's none other than Devika!!

But little did he know that she was out of station.

He got to know about that only after reaching her home.

Poor Kartik!! The only road to beat his boredom also became a dead-end!!

Still unable to figure out what can be done Kartik simply texted Aman to ask him what he can do.

**_Text:_ **

**_Kartik:_ ** _**Aman baby! This is not fair...you left me all alone on a freaking Sunday!! How can you do that to me? Now tell me, what should I do?? I'm bored AF... baby...please come soon... I miss you so much!!**_

Few minutes later Kartik's phone pinged with a message flashing Aman's name.

Kartik immediately took his phone and read Aman's message

**_Text:_ **

**_Aman: Aww! Baby, I really didn't mean to do that to you. I've even left a note for you right? It's an important meeting Kartik...that's the only reason I had to rush up to office even on a Sunday that too without even informing you properly about that. I'm so sorry for that!! Listen...did you eat anything?? If not eat now...or else I'll not talk with you! And one more thing...you need not do anything now...just wait for me...I'll be back in an hour...Miss you too!!_ **

This made Kartik so happy and emotional too!! The way Aman cares for him simply does the magic. He replied aman back.

**_Text:_ **

**_Kartik: Yess!! I had my breakfast and lunch too!! By the way...did you have your breakfast or lunch or brunch or whatever it is?? Can't wait for you to come home! Please jaldi aaja baby!!_ **

Again Kartik's phone pinged.

**_Text:_ **

**_Aman: Haan Kartik maine bhi lunch kha liya. Tu chinta mat kar...bas thodi dher me ghar pohunch loonga!!_ **

Kartik was unable to control his happiness after seeing that message from Aman.

With that suddenly Kartik doze off in the couch waiting for Aman to come home soon.

Within few minutes Aman came home and rang the doorbell. Kartik, who didn't know when he slept, immediately woke and went to open the door.

Seeing Aman, Kartik suddenly started to cry.

Coz we all know that Kartik is such a drama queen!!

But still....Aman couldn't see Kartik crying like that! He started consoling him immediately.

_Arrey! Kartik ab kyun ro raha hai tu? Batao yaar! Aise achanak se rohne shuru kardiya tune...Kya hua?_ Aman questioned him.

Kartik didn't respond to his questions but only hugged him tightly not even letting aman to breathe!

Then Kartik slowly loosened his hold on Aman.

_I missed you baby!!_...Kartik said with his signature puppy eyes.

_Awww!! Kitne baar bologe mujhe? Bas office tak gaya main..Australia nahi!! Waise main bhi tumhe bohot miss kiya!!_...Aman said lovingly caressing Kartik's cheeks.

_Haan! Office toh gaya na...mujhe chodkar! Australia tak jaane ke koi zaroorat nahi hain!!_.. Kartik huffed and turned his back towards Aman.

_Kartik..main bas aise hi mazak kar raha tha! Sorry!!!_.. Aman said hugging kartik from behind.

_Sab kuch bolne ke baad...sorry??..aisa nahi maanunga main!_..Kartik said still acting to be angry on Aman.

_Accha! Toh phir kaise?? Batao na?_...Aman asked Kartik.

_Ek kissie do mujhe aur phir dekhte hain_... Kartik said mischievously!

_Ohhh!! Sir ko kissie chahiye?? Yeh aap seedhe nahi bol sakte kya? Itna bada drama karne ke kya zaroorat hain??_.. Aman countered him back.

_Baby!! Stop it! Yeh drama nahi tha..bas aise hi_... Kartik searched for words to say but miserably failed in it.

_Yeh drama nahi tha?? Toh...bas aise hi....kya tha kartik??_..Aman still didn't stop making fun of kartik!!

_Aman!! Stop it...baar baar mujhe chidane ki kya shauk hai tumko? Haan..mujhe kiss chahiye!! Ab khush??_... Kartik said totally being embarrassed.

_Haaan bohot khush hoon main!! Pata hain mera Kartik ab kitna cuteee lagra hai??_..Aman said making Kartik blush as hell!!

Aman didn't waste much time..coz he already made kartik wait so damn much! He immediately kissed Kartik and Kartik slowly kissed him back too!! He needed it so much but still he didn't expect aman to kiss him all of a sudden!

Both kissed and kissed and kissed and....kissed until they ran out of breath!!

Only when they stopped kissing they came to know that its dinner time and they still didn’t prepare anything for dinner. Aman immediately kept all of his stuffs and got freshen up and went to kitchen to prepare dinner. But as soon as he opened the fridge to look what they have to make for dinner… he came to know that he is out of stock!!

Just when this hard realization struck his mind, Kartik came to kitchen to look what’s up for dinner.

_Aaj dinner ke liye kya banane wale ho?_...Kartik asked aman.

Aman got his senses back only when kartik questioned him.

_Dinner banane ke liye kuch bhi nahi hai yaar humare paas!!_... aman huffed.

_Oh shit! Sorry aman baby…woh…main_ ….kartik fumbled for words.

_Kya..woh? Hua kya?_... aman asked him.

_Woh..tu toh chal gaye na office..main breakfast aur lunch ke liye kya karoonga..isi liye joh bhi the maine sab kuch daalkar bohot mushkil se breakfast aur lunch bana liya_ …kartik explained about what he did innocently to aman.

_Toh tu hi yeh sab saamaan ko gayab kar liya?...khaana pakaane ki chakkar main..huh?_..aman asked kartik angrily.

_Sorry baby!! Bohot bhook lagra tha..isliye sab kuch katham kar liya!!_..kartik apologized to aman with his cute pout.

The magical spell did work on aman.

_Accha theek hai..hum market jaake le lenge saamaan_..aman said lovingly.

_Okay baby!!! Let’s go_ …kartik exclaimed happily.

_Kya let’s go? Huh? Tum kahi nahi aa raha hai…baahar bohot thand hai..aur tumko bukhar aajayega..tum idhar hi raho…main sab kuch kareedkar aata hoon_..aman said to kartik.

Well…kartik couldn’t resist to what aman said.

_Theek hai..tu ja..main kahi nahi aa raha...sambhaalke ja..aur jaldi waapas aaja..I’ll miss you!!_..kartik said frowning.

_Aww!! Aajaunga jaldi_..aman said cupping kartik’s face.

Then…. aman left to the market.

Aman quickly bought all the stuffs needed to make dinner as kartik is waiting for him at home all alone.

But god had the plans already fixed…suddenly it started to rain and guess what?...aman doesn’t have an umbrella with him, but he has to reach home as soon as possible! He could neither wait for the rain to stop nor rush up to home immediately.

Unfortunately…..the rain didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. And aman had none other option than running up to his home in the middle of the rain.

He was quite successful in reaching his home soon…but not in the way kartik expected him to reach!!

Yes!! Aman was fully drenched!!

As soon as kartik opened the door when he heard the doorbell…he was totally shocked looking at aman’s state!

_Baby!!!!!_....kartik freaked out.

_Kuch nahi hua hain kartik…achanak se baarish aagayi aur mere paas chaatha nahi tha..isi liye bheeg gaya main_..aman explained kartik clearly to calm him down.

Then kartik let aman in…to get him changed to much drier clothes.

_Kya baby! Aise achanak se baarish aakar tumhe ekdum se geela kar diya!!_...kartik said drying aman’s hair with a towel.

_Kya karun? Yeh sab achanak se hi hota hain kartik..tu chinta mat kar..mujhe kuch nahi hua hain_ …aman replied to kartik with a smile.

Finally aman managed to prepare the dinner with kartik kissing him then and there.

They both had their dinner and kartik couldn’t stop relishing the food prepared by aman and aman couldn’t stop admiring this adorable goofball right beside him.

After having dinner, aman went to wash all the vessels…and soon kartik came and hugged him from behind as usual.

_Kya kar raha hai kartik? Chodho mujhe_..aman resisted.

_Bas hug kar raha hoon baby!!_...kartik said kissing aman’s right cheek.

_Abhi nahi kartik…chodh na…mujhe bartan dhona hai_ …aman still resisted.

_Kya baby? Tu bhi…har baar..bartan dhona hai ya ghar ko saaf karna hai…kuch na kuch bolte rehte ho!!_...kartik said releasing aman from his tight hold.

_Aisa nahi hai kart……….achooo……._ aman sneezed without even able to complete his sentence.

_Ahem..ahem… Kisi ne kaha ki mujhe baahar nahi jaana chahiye…ab woh khud hi cheenk raha hai_ …kartik teased aman as he started sneezing continuously.

_Haan..ab bhi tujhe mazak soojh raha hainaaaaa…..achooooo!!!_....aman sneezed yet another time.

_Aisa nahi hai baby!...Tu pehle yeh bartan vartan sab chodh…aur jaake rest karlo…dekh kitne baar cheenk raha hain tu!!_...kartik said as he got tensed on the way aman was sneezing continuously.

_Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai kartik..main sambhalunga….tuuuu…achooooo!!!_...one more sneeze from aman.

_Tu ja pehle… yeh sab baad me dekhlenge…….aisa nahi jaoge tum…aa mere saath…_ kartik literally dragged aman to their bedroom forcefully as he was not listening to him.

_Arrey kartik..kuch nahi hua hai_ ……aman was interrupted by kartik in between.

_Chup!! Ek dum chup!! Aage kuch nahi bolega tu_ ….kartik said firmly making aman silent.

Kartik made aman lie on the bed and securely tucked him with a blanket.

He then went to wash the remaining vessels in the kitchen and after washing all of them…he came back to their room to sleep.

He saw aman being restless even when he was lying in the bed with a blanket covered all over him .This didn’t look good for kartik.

He went near aman to check whether he’s alright.

The view before kartik…totally clenched his heart.

Aman was shivering!!

He carefully touched aman’s forehead to check whether he’s having a fever or not.

Of course…he was having a fever…he’s terribly hot to touch!

This horrified kartik..he was unable to control his tears seeing aman like that!

_Aman….aman….baby….idhar dekh_ …kartik tried to wake aman as he didn’t know what to do at that time.

Aman slowly opened his eyes and looked at kartik.

_Baby!! Tu mujhe bol raha tha dhyaan rakhne ke liye…khud pe bhi dhyaan rakhna chahiye na_ ….kartik started crying.

Seeing kartik breaking down like that before him broke aman’s heart.

_Kartik_ ….aman said caressing kartik’s cheek.

_Aman_ ….said kartik holding aman’s hands.

Then something struck kartik’s mind.

Yes!! He needs to give medicine to control aman’s fever as of now coz its already late and no doctor would come right now!

He immediately rushed to get the medicine.

Finally after finding it, he gave it to aman.

That whole night went by kartik holding aman in his arms even when aman felt if kartik was near him he could get affected by his fever too!!

Next day morning, just as he woke up, Kartik immediately called the doctor home to check aman’s condition.

Since aman went to office even on a Sunday, thankfully…he was given a leave today and kartik took leave too!!

The doctor soon arrived.

As soon as he came he asked kartik what happened to aman.

Kartik explained what happened yesterday and how aman got a sudden fever accompanied by a cold!

The doctor then thoroughly checked aman.

_Ghabrane ke liye kuch nahi hai kartik, aman ko baarish me bheegne se hi achanak se bhukar aa gayi hai..aman ka temperature kam karne liye ek antibiotic injection lagana hai..isse aman ka fever bhi kam hojayega aur woh jaldi theek bhi hojayega_ ….Doctor explained aman’s condition to kartik.

Kartik was happy that there’s nothing to worry about aman’s health, but………..

Aman was hella scared when it comes to injection!!!

Kartik knew by that time hearing the word injection aman would have freaked out!!

So kartik took the matter in his hands..he immediately said the doctor that he would like to talk to aman for few minutes. The doctor waited patiently in the living room for them to talk.

_Aman bab_..... kartik started to talk but was only interrupted by aman.

_Kya aman baby? Huh? Woh…woh…doctor….injection!!!_...aman was totally scared.

_Woh kya haina baby_ …..kartik trailed off.

_Kya woh? Kuch toh bol_ ….aman lost his patience.

Kartik was completely blank. He didn’t know how to convince aman for letting the doctor to put injection for him.

_Baby…woh…tumko fever haina…isi liye ek chota sa antibiotic injection lagwana hai tumhe..tumhare fever ko kam karne ke liye hi yeh injection daalna hai…please baby..mana mat karo..sirf ek baar baby..maan jao na…mere liye??_...Kartik pleaded with his puppy eyes.

_Injection????_....aman screamed extremely loud.

_Haan baby…please maan jao na…doctor wait kar raha hai…already bohot der hogayi hai_ …kartik pleaded to aman yet another time.

Suddenly kartik got an idea to make aman agree to him!

_Agar tumne injection daalne ke liye mana nahi kiya…toh main tumko ek kissie doonga..ab batao mujhe…manzoor ya nahi ?...._ kartik asked aman.

Seems like kartik’s plan was working…aman started considering the deal!!

_Kissie doge mujhe??..._ aman asked kartik still not able to believe him.

_Haan sach main…ek kissie nahi..jitni baar tumhe chahiye..utni baar main doonga…_ kartik said smiling.

_Toh phir theek hai_ …aman finally got convinced!!

Before aman changes his mind the doctor should put the injection…so immediately Kartik called the doctor and asked him put it as soon as possible!

The doctor took injection and got the medicine filled in it…he slightly checked whether the liquid is oozing out from the syringe and with that….he was successful in putting the vaccine for aman.

Aman started crying like a baby as the sharp syringe caused his arm to pain.

As soon as sending the doctor back…kartik came back to their room only to see aman crying.

_Aww…baby!! Bohot dard ho raha hai tumhe?_...Kartik asked gently rubbing aman’s left arm to ease out his pain.

_Baat mat karo mujhse!!_...Aman huffed and turned around.

_Arey!! Par kyun??..._ kartik asked aman hugging him from behind.

_Kya bola tune? Ek chota sa injection? Huh? Pata hai tumhe?...uss doctor ne mujhe itna bada injection lagwa diya….bohot dard ho raha hain mujhe_ ….aman started to cry again.

Even though, aman is more matured than kartik…sadly, he’s still a baby when it comes to injection!!

_Aww…sorry baby!!...maaf kardo mujhe…mujhe sach me pata nahi tha uss injection ke size ke baare main!_...kartik apologized to aman.

Aman was still pissed off!!

He suddenly felt a pair of lips exactly on his left arm…yes…right on the top of the injected spot!!

It was indeed kartik….who else can do that!!

Then aman immediately turned to see kartik, his cutest lover!!

The way kartik was doing everything he could do to make him smile again fascinated him so much!!

_Kya kar raha hai tu?...._ aman asked totally awestruck by kartik’s cuteness!

_Tumhare iss dard ko kam karne ki koshish kar raha hoon_ …kartik said innocently.

_Tum itne cute kyun ho kartik?.._ aman asked cupping kartik’s face.

Kartik didn’t say anything for that but simply smiled.

Suddenly kartik cupped aman’s face and made him to look into his eyes.

Kartik leaned to kiss him but was only stopped in between.

_Kartik!!!_...aman shouted suddenly.

_Ab kya hai aman?...._ kartik asked aman extremely annoyed.

_Kiss mat karo mujhe_ …aman said.

_Kya???....Kyun??....sorry bola tha na main….phir bhi gussa hogaye mujhpar??.._ kartik asked him.

_Arey! Nahi nahi bilkul nahi…main gussa nahi hoon…par ab tum..mujhe kiss mat karo …varna tujhe bhi aajayega yeh bhukar_ …aman said worriedly.

_Aww…toh yeh huyi na baat…theek hai baby…tumhari marzi…_ kartik said giving a small peck on his cheeks.

Kartik made aman lie on the bed and went to take a quick shower.

He then went to prepare lunch. It did took him so much of time..but he was successful in preparing something edible!!

Aman was feeling much better now! He was not as tired as he was before. Credit goes to the vaccine!!

As aman was alright now he went to the living room to have lunch together with kartik. 

Kartik was shocked to see aman there.

_Aman!! What are you doing here? Main wahi aa raha tha…jao ab…jaldi_ …kartik said.

_Arey yaar! Ab mujhe tired feel nahi ho raha hai aur thand bhi nahi lagra…isi liye yahan aaya..kitne der lete rahoon main wahaan!!.._ aman said.

Kartik checked aman’s temperature….and yes..aman was right…his temperature has come down!

_Khaana khaane do yaar mujhe…bohot bhook lagra hai_ …aman said grumpily!

_Accha babu..theek hai..aao idhar..bet ja..waise khaana maine banaya hain…bilkul accha nahi hoga..par please aaj thoda adjust karlo_ …kartik said.

Aman immediately started eating without replying to what kartik said.

It was bad..but not that bad for a person who has started cooking just now!

_Khaana utna bhi bhura nahi laga mujhe..jitna tu bol rahe the_ …aman replied to kartik after eating.

_Sach me??..._ kartik asked him still being unsure.

_Haan babu…sach me_ …aman said.

Kartik was so happy after getting appreciated by his one and only master chef!!

The rest of the day went by kartik giving medicines to aman and making him take rest so that he can get well soon completely.

Then in the night, they both had their dinner together....(dinner here is the same lunch being re-heated!!)

Finally kartik came back to their room after washing all the vessels.

He saw that aman has not yet slept.

_Kya hua baby..neend nahi aa raha ?..._ kartik asked.

_Haan…woh..tum nahi the..isi liye..neend nahi aaya_ …aman admitted shyly.

_Aww!! Mera baby ne mujhe miss kiya?..._ kartik asked playfully.

_Haan….._ came an immediate reply from aman.

Kartik immediately went near aman and sat beside him.

_Thanks baby!!_...aman said hugging kartik suddenly.

_Kyun? Thanks kyun bol rahe ho mujhe?..._ asked kartik holding aman tightly.

_Mujhe ek chote bacche ke tarha khayal rakhne ke liye_..aman said.

_Arey! Tu bhi na..har baat par senti kyun ho rahe ho ?.._ kartik said.

_Nahi kartik..sach me..yeh sab kaun karta hai aaj kal_ …aman frowned.

_Main hoon na…main karoonga sab kuch zindagi bhar..tumko pyaar karna..khayaal rakna..tumko pareshan karna aur tumhare daant ko sunn na…sab kuch_..said kartik looking at his eyes.

_I love you kartik!!..._ aman said with tears in his eyes.

_I love you too meri jaan_ …kartik said leaning in for a kiss and this time he was not interrupted by aman instead he happily kissed him back too!!

**Author's Note:**

> So..thoughts??
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
